magical_campfandomcom-20200213-history
MC: Breast Growth Transformation
AA Cup Breasts:'' now have a pair of AA-cup sized breasts. I really hope they don't get any bigger, hell they are already too big for a guy!'' A Cup Breasts:'' A-cup sized breasts might be small, but they are perky and perfectly shaped. What if I can never get rid of this pair? Am I going to have them for the rest of my life? I hope not.'' B Cup Breasts:'' B-cup breasts give you an unmistakably feminine chest. Even if I escape, it's going to be hard to hide these. Shit, what am I going to do?'' C Cup Breasts:'' ample bosom is at least a C-Cup. I can't believe these are mine. How the fuck did I end up in this situation!?'' D Cup Breasts:'' gawk at your perfectly shaped D-Cup breasts with a feeling of disbelief. Damn, I will never be able to hide these. I need to find a way of getting rid of these tits ASAP.'' E Cup Breasts:'' you ended up with a firm pair of E-cup breasts. It is hard to imagine that these perky, all-natural boobs belong to you. ...If I don't find a way of getting rid of these things, I'm so fucked!'' F Cup Breasts:'' breasts have grown to become a pair of shapely F-cups. You think some of the girls at camp may have been giving you jealous looks. I'm Starting to think that I'm going to end up stuck with these. I hope that's not the case.'' The Breast Growth Transformation can be gained as follows: Kaylin: If Eric(a) has rescued Kaylin and has smaller than C cup breasts, she will give them a potion that grows their breasts to a C cup. If you wish to attain the largest breasts possible, doing this first is advised. Mana Burst: One of the possible side effects of casting the Mana Burst spell. It can be increased to a B cup. Tilia: Tilia can expand Eric(a)'s breasts thrice: twice by giving them nature magic, and once after failing the "contest". She will not increase them higher than a E cup, and will cause a Penis Reduction Transformation instead. Lose to Slime Queen: Losing to the magico Slime Queen will cause her to attempt to make Eric(a) a cow, but is stopped before she can do it, gaining a single cup size. Siphon the Slime Queen's Core: Siphoning the Slime Queen's Core grants Eric(a) an AA cup if they had no breasts before. It also grants the spells Slime Sword and Slime Shield. Lose to Doom Flower, Siphon her Core: Losing to the magico Doom Flower reduces your breast size by one, along with reducing your height. Siphoning her core later on restores the lost attributes. If you had a flat chest upon losing to Doom Flower, siphoning the core will grant you one cup size. Uses * Gaining cup sizes from Tilia will give Eric(a) Entangling Vines and +10 to MP, and will shrink their penis if already at a E cup. * Siphoning the Slime Queen's Core gives Eric(a) the spells Slime Sword and Slime Shield. Category:MC: Transformations